Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre
Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre ( イナズマイレブン オーガ , Gekijouban Inazuma Irebun Saikyou Gundan Ōga Shuurai) is the first movie of the Inazuma Eleven series. It is the movie version of the game Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! The Ogre, and is available for purchase in English on the Nintendo 3DS eShop. Japan release date: December 23, 2010 Opening: Super Tachiagariyo! Ending: Saikyou de Saikou ---- Summary The movie starts off with Endou Mamoru arriving at Raimon for the first time and creating the soccer club. Throughout the movie, it shows how members ended up joining the club and facing different teams in the Football Frontier. The finals were coming up, and it was seen that Raimon were training a lot at the Inabikari Training Center. Raimon found out that the team they were playing in the finals, was the team Ogre, that defeated Zeus with a monstrous score of 36-0. When Raimon played them in the first half, they were struggling with them, not because they were so good, but because they were not even trying until each time Raimon had a chance to shoot. Every member of Ogre was just standing there, preserving their energy. Raimon's offence was getting too tired and soon started to doubt themselves. At the start of the second half, it was the same thing, nothing but struggles. But with only 10 minutes within the game left, Endou Kanon appeared and told Endou that he was here to help. He brought along Fubuki Shirou, Tobitaka Seiya, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kiyama Hiroto and Fideo Ardena. Raimon started to come back, and eventually Raimon won the match. After, Endou says he was glad to play them in the finals, he says to them that they should play soccer again sometime, but Baddap Sleed, the captain of Ogre said to Endou that he's not going to fall for his spell for loving soccer. However Endou says that after the match, everyone are friends again, and Baddap starts to understand what he said. After that, a beam of light stops Baddap and Endou shakeing hands and the Ogres are sent back to their own timeline. Canon and his companions he brought were glad they were able to play soccer with Raimon and soon after they returned to the future. After Baddap and Canon returned to their own timeline, the crowd startedto cheer, with Endou wondering why... He suddenly remembers... they won the Football Frontier finals! Everyone celebrates and Endou ends the movie with: "We're Japan's number one!!". In post credits scene, Raimon wounders was Canon really from the future and Kidou adding that Endou should live a long life to see his grandchild born to confirm that. Hissatsu used * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * * * (Debut) * * (Debut) * (Debut) * * (Debut) * * * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) Picture message At the ending credits of the movie, it contained photos along with messages from the characters. The following are the messages that the characters left after the photo: Picture Message Movie1 HQ.png|"Ready, Set, Action! Clear Weather!" by Kino Aki Picture Message Movie2 HQ.png|"I'll be back someday!" by Zaizen Touko Picture Message Movie3 HQ.png|"It was tough acting like an alien" by Midorikawa Ryuuji Picture Message Movie4 HQ.png|"I love everyone!" by Fubuki Shirou Picture Message Movie5 HQ.png|"Ushishishi" by Kogure Yuuya Picture Message Movie6 HQ.png|"Be Punctual" by Saginuma Osamu Picture Message Movie7 HQ.png|"Not bad Kidou-kun" by Fudou Akio Picture Message Movie8 HQ.png|"Not gonna lose" by Urabe Rika Picture Message Movie9 HQ.png|"This is such an honor!" by Tachimukai Yuuki Picture Message Movie10 HQ.png|"Ride it, Man! Ride it! by Tsunami Jousuke Picture Message Movie11 HQ.png|"The epitome of Chaos..." By Burn and Gazel Picture Message Movie12 HQ.png|"Good work" by Kira Seijirou Picture Message Movie13 HQ.png|"We're home!" by Kazemaru Ichirouta Picture Message Movie14 HQ.png|"Welcome back!" by Kakuma Keita Picture Message Movie15 HQ.png|"Next is the world!" by Gouenji Yuuka Picture Message Movie16 HQ.png|"It's not over yet!" by Endou Mamoru Proverb *'Mamoru' "As long as you have courage, you can change the future!" Video Trivia *This is the first Inazuma Eleven movie. *The movie and the game have a difference. In the game, Baddap and the Ogre team appear to defeat Inazuma Japan, but in the movie, they directly attack Raimon. *It is seen Ogre defeated Zeus with a colossal score of 36-0. *Fubuki and Toramaru wore numbers that are different of when they played in Raimon and Inazuma Japan. In this movie, Fubuki wore the number 11 and Toramaru 9; in Raimon and Inazuma Japan, they were wearing 9 and 11 respectively. *The DVD release of the movie came with 5 extras. *The English dubbed name is called "Inazuma Eleven: The Movie The Ultimate Force Team Ogre Attacks!!!". Navigation Category:Movies